1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distance measuring apparatus for a camera which automatically measures a distance to an object.
2. Related Background Art
As such a distance measuring apparatus for a camera, a trigonometric distance measuring apparatus of an active method is well known which has a light source for distance measurement such as an LED and measures the distance to an object in combination with a light-receiving element.
As a distance measuring apparatus of another method, a trigonometric distance measuring apparatus of the passive method is known which has no light source for distance measurement, receives the natural light reflected by the object through two optical systems, and measures the distance to the object in accordance with a phase difference between two optical images obtained by the respective optical systems, and the like.